gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II
GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II (aka Gundam Exia Repair II, Exia R2, R2), is the repaired and upgraded version of the original GN-001 Gundam Exia. It was piloted at least twice by Setsuna F. Seiei. Technology & Combat Characteristics Exia Repair II is the repaired and enhanced version of GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair. After its GN Drive was salvaged and installed onto GN-0000 00 Gundam, Exia was given a proper repair job. CB engineers rebuilt Exia and enhanced the MS with the latest advancements in CB MS technology: The GN Particle distribution mechanism that previously used particle cables had been replaced with more advanced direct body system used in more recent suits. The rear shows notable differences as a series of thrusters and exhaust ports were added upon its rear shoulder armor, rear torso, and calves for increased speed and maneuverability in melee combat. Its GN Sword has been replaced with GN Sword Kai; all other weaponry except for two beam sabers, which are now stored on the hips, were removed; CB engineers felt it wasn't necessary to maintain its Seven Swords System due to the power of the GN Sword Kai. Though not seen, its presumed Exia retains all its previous capabilities with enhanced function. For temporary high speed combat, Exia R2 retained its Trans-Am System. It's unknown if Exia R2 retained its Optical Camouflage for stealth and infiltration purposes, as none of its contemporaries were seen to use it. Exia R2 was also seen to use a burst mode function of its GN Drive cone that allows increase particle output of its drive temporarily in its short appearance. This is an ability that was inherited from the original Exia, however, it was rarely used because it was deemed unstable,; CB engineers has since perfected the system for the unit to execute. After the battle against GN-000 0 Gundam, Exia's GN Drive was damaged beyond repair. With resources in short supply, CB engineers repaired Exia R2 and supplemented its missing drive with a particle storage tank for limited assignments. Despite missing its diverse Seven Swords System, Exia R2 is a formidable Gundam in close combat. Armaments ;*GN Sword Kai :The primary weapon of the repaired Exia is the GN Sword Kai. While virtually identical to Exia's original GN Sword, the new weapon incorporates the new more powerful green Condenser material edge technology that was also seen on the GN Sword III. It is said to be much more powerful than the previous GN Sword that the Seven Sword System was no longer needed.HG Exia R2 manual ;*GN Beam Saber :The improved Exia features only two beam sabers carried over from the original Exia. The beam saber hilts are stored on the side skirts where the GN Blades used to be stored. Unlike Exia's standard beam sabers, the lengths of the beam blades can be adjusted. The side-skirts can rotate a full 360 for quick access. System Features ;*Trans-Am System ;*Optical Camouflage ;*GN Drive Burst Mode :A feature of Exia's GN Drive chassis. By releasing the limiter compartment, a temporary burst state of the GN Drive is possible. Since regular use is not recommended, this ability was rarely activated. This feature was also available on the Original Exia but was only seen onscreen being used once with the R2.MG Gundam Exia manual History Setsuna spent the five years after Operation Fallen Angels independent of Celestial being. Both he and a crippled Exia returned to the fold in 2312. After its GN Drive was transferred to 00 Gundam, Exia was moved to an alternate location. Subsequent evaluation found that despite the serious damage inflicted by Graham Aker's GN Flag, wear and tear from nearly half a decade of improvised maintenance, and a crippling defeat at the hands of an A-Laws Ahead, the chassis was still structurally sound. The decision was made to repair and refit Exia for use as a second-line unit, either with a GN Particle storage tank, similar to 0 Gundam's configuration for its final combat sortie under Celestial Being's banner, or by swapping the GN Drive of a front-line Gundam that was too damaged for combat. Eventually, Exia R2 was deployed under the second configuration. The 00 Raiser was severely damaged after battling Ribbons Almark's CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Cannon and left with only a single GN Drive. Sumeragi Lee Noriega ordered the remaining drive fitted to R2 so Setsuna could continue to fight. Together once again with his original Gundam, Setsuna faced Ribbons and 0 Gundam Type ACD in one final battle. While the victory would go to Setsuna, R2 was severely damaged in battle when the cockpit was penetrated by 0 Gundam's beam saber and when 0 Gundam subsequently exploded, the GN Sword Kai was also destroyed. In this same battle, Exia's GN Drive also somehow got damaged to the point of destruction or non-working state. Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Chapter 10 The circumstances of how it got destroyed is not officially know, although speculatively it may be related to the usage of the unstable Burst Mode as well as the beam saber damage taken from 0 Gundam. Exia however was eventually repaired and was usable again in the future and was used by Setsuna during his ELS investigation before encountering Saji and Louisehttp://twitter.com/#!/veda2314/status/1199136737067010. Picture Gallery CG Exia RII.jpg|Fan art CG 0f Gundam Exia Repair II, front view. CG Exia RII Rear.jpg|Fan art CG of Gundam Exia Repair II, back view. Gn_burst.png|Gundam Exia Repair II - GN Drive - Burst Mode Gn-001re2-gnswordkai.jpg|GN Sword Kai - Design Gunpla HG Gundam Exia Repair II Final Battle.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II HG Gundam Exia Repair II.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II HG Gundam Exia Repair II0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II HG Gundam Exia Repair II1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II HG Gundam Exia Repair II2.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II HG Gundam Exia Repair II3.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II Notes & Trivia *Notice that in episode 25 of the first season, Graham's beam saber pierced Exia's right side, whereas in episode 25 of the second season 0 Gundam pierced its left side. *The R2 has the record of having the shortest operation time of a Gundam piloted by a main character before becoming unusable, about 3 minutes including deployment. Since Exia R2 was reused by Setsuna during his investigation in A.D. 2314, this fact is disputed. Articles & References External Links *GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II on MAHQ.net Category:Anno Domini mobile suits Category:Anno Domini